compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mochacinno
Mochacinno is the Beverage Complien. It belongs to the Metal and Water Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Mochacinno is shaped in a similar akin to a mug. It is coloured in ivory, and a pair of black eyes are placed in the centre of it's body. The actual body frame itself is made of a metal, acting like a skeleton, and is coated in a crystalline porcelain like material. Atop of the skeleton, the complien is adorned with various embellishments upon it's head and body. A wave of purple crystals line around the top of the complien, followed by an intricate section of both natural and crystalline adornments which are unique to the Mochacinno - this allows them to become distinguished, as well as to see what kind of an environment they live in. Blue crystals, accompanied by waves of indigo and embellishments of maroon, denote a Mochacinno that has lived by water. Green crystals with purple embellishments denote a Mochacinno that has lived in the countryside, but only in temperate climates. Yellow crystals and green embellishments denote Mochacinnos that have lived in more arid areas without access to water, and red crystals with golden embellishments denote a Mochacinno that has lived in hot climates, where rain occasionally falls. Finally, orange crystals with silver embellishments denote a Mochacinno that has lived in areas of prolonged cold and darkness. The compliens have a pair of arms and legs, each of them tipped with yellows, maroons, blues, pinks and greys. These markings don't tend to change; the only exception is that red & gold, as well as orange & silver, tend to have those two colours replacing the maroon, blue and pink. These arms and legs end in oval-shaped tips which are surprisingly flexible. Upon it's back a maroon and orange appendage grows. These are always kept at high temperatures and help warm the complien and it's internal system. Through a small gap on it's head, a hot brown liquid can be seen - this is toxic to practically all life forms. Information Mochacinnos are said to be the least adaptable complien, due to the fact that their body slowly alters it's genetic structure and colouring to adapt to a certain area - bringing it out of that area may cause harm to the complien. It is generally found in groups, known as a cup, and it only requires water - whether it be solidified or liquefied - to live. They heat this water and use most of the energy to power themselves as well as the 'kettle' that allows them to live - the rest is transferred to it's handle-like appendages. The steam escapes and cools on the top of the Mochacinno's head. By now, it contains various additions from the complien's system, and as a result becomes a toxic brown liquid. Those who drink it 'straight from the cup' will end up poisoning themselves. One such person, however, had the initiative to pour this toxic mess of liquid into a bowl filled with a certain berry he had found and was unable to eat. By chance, this berry happened to be the Caffa - a toxic, inedible berry, known for reacting when placed in liquids - and so, when the person performed this act, they ended up burning the berries, obliterating the toxins in the solution and creating what we now know as coffee. Due to this, Mochacinnos are always found near and in these shops, due to the fact that they enjoy the smell of the coffee. Mochacinnos are also surprisingly clever, and have been known for their incredible skills when it comes to differentiating tastes of beverages, as well as identifying each and every single component that is in it. This is due to their refined sense of smell, taste and heat. They can identify when a compound will boil and at what temperature, making them very useful in the drinks sector. Subsequently many Mochacinni are given work in coffee factories, artisan coffee shops and as beverage critics. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Mochacinno here. Origin Some insights on Mochacinno's origins. Name It originates from the beverage mochaccino, otherwise known as a Mocha. Design Mochacinno is based off of a cup of coffee. Trivia *It was originally created by CattailsWelove but was revamped by ~Celestial-Healix~. Gallery mochacinno old.png|The old image Spells Category:Compliens Category:Metal Element Category:Water Element Category:Made by CattailsWelove Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Beverage Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Bakeable Compliens